


Pain

by Corovera



Series: 100 Themes one-shot challenge [4]
Category: Final Fantasy IX
Genre: Angst, F/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 08:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corovera/pseuds/Corovera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>4/100. It's hard to watch someone fall in love with you all over again, knowing that they'll never remember the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain

You look the same as you always did. Your voice is the same, too. The way you walk, the way you speak…it's all the same. You love me just like you used to.

But you wouldn't know that. You don't know how we met for the first time. You don't know anything about those years we spent together. It hurts me so much to go somewhere – maybe a place we've been more times than I can remember – and see you act like it's our first time. As far as you're concerned, it is. You've fallen in love with me all over again, without any idea how you used to be.

You believe me when I tell you about your old life. You smile, and say that you wish you remembered. But I've given up hope that you ever will. It's been too long, without any signs of change. Not even the best doctors in Burmecia have the power to bring back the old you.

You give me the same looks, the same smile. You say you love me. And I know you mean it. But every time you tell me that, my heart breaks a little, because I know it'll never be the same. That, I think, is what hurts the most.


End file.
